


How to (Un)successfully Find your Companion

by Pandemonium321



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fire, First work - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, I swear Kaira was originally supposed to be nice, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, but uh, here we are, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemonium321/pseuds/Pandemonium321
Summary: "And here we are!" Kaira said, turning towards Robin, "The dimension where your life-long companion lives!"----Robin's start to his life as a dimension traveller.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original male character(s) & Original female character(s)
Kudos: 2





	How to (Un)successfully Find your Companion

** Step 1: Enter the faerilin dimension **

"And here we are!" Kaira said, turning towards Robin, "The dimension where your life-long companion lives!"

Robin stared in awe at his surroundings, the dark green grass was littered with flowers of all colours that shone by the pale light of the moon. The crackling of campfires surrounded him as small fairy-like creatures flitted through the tall trees that grew a strange type of glowing blue fruit.

Robin turned to Kaira who was grinning at him, her straight, black hair falling just beneath her shoulders and onto her sunflower-coloured dress.

"Wow.." He managed to say, running a hand through his ginger hair, "This is- wow."

"I know," Kaira smiled, lifting a hand to let a small, yellow creature settle there for a moment before flying away, "But we're not here just to gawk at the trees!" She said, her voice suddenly going harsh, "We're here to get you a faerilin and then get out of here."

Robin blinked in surprise, "Oh- right, right." Kaira grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of a large tree whose leaves blocked out the night sky.

Robin cast one last look at the place they had started in before being swept away.

** Step 2: Don't get distracted, wait, no- I said don't- **

"Ignore them." Kaira said, pulling Robin away from a small group of blue faerilin, each of which had a flower-crown made up of blue hydrangeas and small glowing orbs.

"Why?" Robin dared to ask, looking back at them.

"Because," Kaira turned, glaring, towards him, " _They_ are not companion faerilins. They're the ones who do nothing but sit there and smile at you until the end of time."

"Oh.. But I thought all faerilin could travel dimensions?"

Kaira groaned, "I'm not cut out for this." She muttered, adjusting her headband, "I don't know the idiot that chose you was, but he certainly didn't tell you enough."

Robin opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by an orange faerilin flying towards them. They wore a simple red dress and had small, feathery white wings that nervously flickered as they approached.

"H-hello! Wel- welcome to the faerilin dimension!" They stuttered, casting anxious looks towards Kaira, who was giving them a death glare, "I- I'm Mina and I hope you enjoy your stA-"

Mina let out a squeak of terror as Kaira waved them away, rolling her brown eyes.

"Ignore them too." Kaira said, "All Mina will do is welcome you and then run away the second you ask any questions."

"Right... Ok." Robin said, feeling sorry for the poor faerilin that had been subject to Kaira's anger every time she arrived.

"Anyway!" Kaira exclaimed, suddenly perking up, "Now for the least-boring part!"

"What's that?"

"The campfire."

** Step 3: Please do not touch the flames with or without permission. We promise that you will be gravely injured if you do so. **

Robin was standing before a pile of small golden sticks from which a roaring purple fire rose, whisps of smoke pouring out of it and surrounding them.

"Here is where you choose your companion." Kaira said, "All you need to do is grab one of the scrolls."

"Scrolls?" Robin asked, looking around the room to see where on Earth they could be hidden.

"They're golden sticks making the fire you moron." Kaira said, gesturing towards the fire, "Just **don't touch the flames** or the process will go wrong."

"Ok, ok don't touch the flames I get it." Robin said, walking towards the campfire.

"You better, or you'll end up with someone like Mina, just flitting around and-" The rest of Kaira's words were drowned out by the roar of flames surrounding him.

Robin slowly reached towards one of the scrolls, careful not to touch the purple flames that were growing closer.

As Robin grabbed a scroll, his pointer finger brushed the tip of one of the purple flames and he quickly drew back his hand, still clutching the scroll.

Robin tensed, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. As he opened his eyes he saw the scroll glowing slightly, before suddenly becoming so hot that Robin almost dropped it. The searing heat lasted only for a moment, before going back to the cool feel of paper.

Robin hurried back towards Kaira and away from the fire that seemed to whisper and hum.

"Did you touch the flames?" Kaira asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No." His lie rolled off of his tongue before he could stop it. Robin looked up at Kaira, terrified the woman would realise his untruthful words.

"Good." She said finally, "Now you better not be lying or I swear to god I will murder you with my own hands."

"I- I'm not." Robin said quickly, "What happens next?"

** Step 4: As long as you didn't screw up and touch the flames, follow the scrolls instructions. **

"Mari, 3000 years old, lives in the purple squadron." Robin read, holding the scroll at arms length, hoping there wasn't anything on it that gave away his lie.

"Hm, you got a young one." Kaira remarked, "Mine was 8021 before they-" she went silent.

"..Yes?" Robin asked, Kaira had never mentioned her life before and he was curious to what happened.

"Drop it." Kaira said sharply, turning away, "Lets just go."

Robin hurridly followed her towards a slightly smaller, purple tree where the crescent moon hung above, making it the brightest area of the dimension.

As they neared the tree, a group of glowing, magenta insects flew towarda them, circling them before entering a large, indigo flower that stood to the side of them.

"Out of curiosity..." Robin said, "What _would_ happen if you touched the purple flames?"

Kaira turned towards him very quickly, "Why? Did you touch them? You better not have or else I'll-"

"No! No!" Robin laughed nervously, "Of course not! I was just... curious."

"Ok. Good." Kaira said stiffly, "Because.. Well, nobody's quite sure what would happen. We just know that it happened once before and- it was- it was bad."

"Really?" Robin asked, "What... what sort of bad are we talking about here? Like, end of the world bad or Youtube Rewind 2019 bad?"

"End of the world bad." Kaira said, "People did things without realising it and... It didn't end well."

Robin could tell Kaira didn't want to discuss this any further.

"Alright." He said, "Lets- lets go find my faerilin."

** Step 5: Convince your faerilin that yes, you actually chose them, and no this is not another amusing prank by your fellow faerilin. Yes I know it's December fools day, but that's just a coincidence. **

"Well." Kaira said, "Here we are."

The two of them were standing before a small purple door with the number 9 on it.

"Go on." Kaira said, "You knock. It's your faerilin not mine."

Robin nodded slightly before raising his hand and rapping three times on the wooden door.

After a moment it flew open and in the doorway stood Robin's faerilin. They had wavy, black hair that reached their knees and a small strand of hair sticking up from the top of their head. They wore a long-sleeved black t-shirt with a white stripe running horizontally through the middle. They wore matching leggings and had pale, white feathery wings. They had dark purple eyes that emitted a black light. Their skin was pure white and they seemed to have a permanent blush covering their face.

"Hi, are you Mari?" Robin asked, the faerilin nodded and stepped back slightly.

"Why- why are you here?" Mari asked, looking around nervously, "Is this another joke? Because they aren't funny."

"No, it isn't." Robin replied, ignoring the repulsed look on Kaira's face, "My name is Robin and you were chosen to be my companion."

"R-really?" Mari said, their wings fluttering in excitement.

The moment Robin nodded Mari's face split into a grin and they rushed forward to hug him.

Robin blinked in surprise, Mari was just over the size of his hand so it was like being hugged by a baby squirrel. Except this squirrel had wings.

"Ugh." Kaira let out an exasperated groan, "Lets go."

Mari quickly let go of Robin, their face flushing slightly, "Right. Okay."

As they walked away from the door Robin leant down at whispered to Mari, "That's Kaira- she can be mean."

"I can hear you idiot!" Kaira exclaimed, not turning her back.

Robin grinned, "But she can be kind if she wants to."

Kaira stiffened slightly, but didn't turn. However her lips curved into a small smile as the three of them walked away from the purple squadron.

"Now, lets get you travelling." Robin grinned, letting Mari settle on his shoulder as they strode off into the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1497
> 
> \----
> 
> My first work on Ao3 so uh,,,,,, fun times!  
> You can also find this on my Wattpad under the username 'PANdemonium321' :)


End file.
